


experiences

by FurryGohan



Category: After - Fandom, Bad Girls Club (TV), Ever After High, after-chapter 1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryGohan/pseuds/FurryGohan
Summary: Hardon and Tesla invite a special guest from bad girls club to spice up their night
Kudos: 1





	experiences

Hardon and Tesla had always had their entemate moments together and never with another they were like n o. youre too special to gove your cock or cunt to another person i only want you but todya something changed. Tesla said hardon im inviting a friend over tonight to help us change things up a little bit but hardon was like 🤬 and tesla had to calm him down she was like youre such a baggage little bitch pussy i fucking hate you youre just a worthless piece of shit i hope you get earektile disfunction right now your penis is like a cashew so small so tiny just like your sexual confidence you have never made me cum squirt cream or any of the above with your shmeat you deserve to be castrated you low self esteemed foreskin-having pile of dried cum rags. 

the doorbell rung and rangged.

as hardon cried like the little prissy pussy he is tesla but on the pants to go opened the door and she said omg r u and the surprise visitor was rima from bad girls club! she said hey shawty and tesla said good im just tired of putting hardons diapers for him and she said omg and when hardon saw them he got so scared he new hew rima is and was he ran to the bed rima looked at tesla and she said tesla i brought the strap and she immediately pulled of her panties and you saw her but she was so confused tesla was because rima already had a cock?? and she said you lied to me and she said no i brought this for you tesla because we are going to double fuck hardons little boy pussy aka bussy together at the same time and thats when tesla was so happy she invited rima over they were finally going to humilate hardon and squash any dominance he felt like he had left 

but tesla noticed that rima was wearing stiletoes and she said what r those for rima rima said for piercing his little nut sack im going to make cum and blood cum from his balls instead of his schmikle that he calls his big daddy cock and tesla said yes. 

they bonded hardon at hands and not the legs and tesla put on her strap and told hardon to move and he did so because he is a good boy such a good little boy for mommy and rima got her big 11 inch black cock and herself and her body laid on the bed jesturing for tesla to do the same position to get her cock and the strap on touching each other in the scissoring position so their cocks were like this |(rimas cock) (teslas strap)| = || and they got hardon to sit above their cocks and they forced him down onto both their cocks at the same time and he squealed out in pleasure and they started to thrust at the same time and hardon moaned and moaning and moned and he said "f-f-fuq" and rima said hardon you little bitch what are our names? and hardon said "m-mamas" and tesla said thats right and smacked hardon so hard on his "cock" while she fucked him and his penis seemed to retract a little bit she said do you like that did you liked that hardon said fuck mommy i cant talk while you fuck me so hard its too hard to respond because youre fucking me so hard and so rima smacked his little cock again and said say it you little fag and he said yes mommy i fucking loved it and then they both stopped thrusting at the same time suddenly instentaneously hardon started to whimper and said mamas what are you doing i need your cocks please i want to be filled and rima said no ya lil fag lay down and he said yes mom while looking at tesla for her strap on tesla hated hardon and that hardon did that looked at her like that just like that she hated that look what look that look

tesla got off the bed while rima stood up on the bed and started bouncing hardon said mamas what are you doing and rima said shh and bounced onto hardons balls and stabbed and pierced his tiny hairy little ball sack and hardon shreekid and howled in a little bit of pain and then while she was doing that tesla went and got the box cutter and hardon said t-tessy wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-whats that for and she said im so fucking tired of this nasty foreskin that produces the cheese you force me to eat everyday with my pb&j its time it goes and he said no please i love my hood i love it i need it i want it i love it i love my peepee jacket it keeps it warm in the cold  
i love my forskeen but it was too late tesla stretched it so far up and she started slicing and hardon yelped and said oj this hurts his balls were bleeding cum and blood and he just lost his foreskin tesla started eating and chewing it in front of him and they both stopped and got off. they said get on your stomach and lift your bussy in the air and he did so and they saw his rosebud and knew they had done did done good and did done well and good they looked at each other and they knew they were ready for raownd 2.

the end.... or is it no its not


End file.
